emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 8143 (8th May 2018)
Plot It's the day of the sexual exploration initiative launch and Tracy is nervous about making a speech. Although Vanessa has decided not to attend, David, Frank, Megan and Harriet will all be there to support her. Vanessa calls in at the pub to check up on Charity but Charity insists she doesn't need minding. Lydia isn't impressed with Misty's plans for Brenda's hen-do. With Dan away, Rodney decides to arrange Bob's stag-do. Whilst Lachlan is out of earshot, Gerry asks Belle what Lachlan is like when he doesn't get his own way. Priya attempts to get Eric to stock Whingles Ale at the B&B but he refuses. Charity asks Eric if he's going to the launch to support Tracy. He's not but talks highly of DI Bails. Noah reveals to Debbie that he saw her kissing Joe yesterday and has a list of demands to keep it quiet. Whilst Charity is putting some rubbish in the bins around the back of the pub, Bails appears to check she isn't going to break their agreement. He again warns Charity to keep quiet but he doubts anyone would believe her stories anyway. Charity questions why he's warning her off then. Harriet goes through the final wedding preparations with Bob, Brenda, Cathy and Hope and Bob reads out the vows he's written for Brenda. At the conference centre, Tracy, DI Bails and DCS Wordsworth launch The Hotten District Campaign to support Sex Workers. Meanwhile, in the pub backroom, a disgusted Charity stares at the hush money she accepted from Bails. She grabs the money and heads out. Lydia tries to plan an alternative hen-do for Brenda but Nicola sabotages things by pouring a mug of tea into Lydia's box of hen-party tat. Kerry heads off to Liverpool ahead of Ali's funeral. Before she leaves, she tells Daz it's best he moves out by the time they return. Priya persistence pays off when she persuades Eric to stock Whingles in the B&B in return for three free crates for Bob's stag night. Vanessa asks Chas about Charity's whereabouts but quickly works out where Charity's gone. Charity arrives at the launch as Tracy is talking up DI Bails. Bails begins his speech but is unnerved to see Charity standing at the back of the room. At Jacobs Fold, Noah has got Debbie waiting on him hand and foot. When Joe appears, Noah reveals he'll keep their secret as long as he gets to hang out with his big brother whenever he wants. Bails finishes his speech by insisting sex workers are not worth less than anyone else and they deserve respect. After everyone in the room finishes clapping, Charity continues to clap sarcastically. She questions if Bails actually meant all woman count, as if she counted for anything he wouldn't of hurt her. Bails attempts to discredit Charity but it doesn't stop Charity revealing Bails kept her locked away for months then pimped her out to his mates. Bails tries to suggest Charity is crazy and needs help. Charity blurts out Bails repeatedly raped her when she was a kid. The crowd gasp. Bails tells Charity she's imagining things and denies any wrongdoing. Charity throws Bails' hush money at him, stating she's done some terrible things for money but nothing this awful. As Charity is dragged out the function room by a couple of police officers, she vows Bails is going to pay for everything he did to her. Cast Regular cast *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh *Frank Clayton - Michael Praed *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Lydia Hart - Karen Blick *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Daz Spencer - Mark Jordon *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Gerry Roberts - Shaun Thomas *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Priya Kotecha - Fiona Wade *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Noah Dingle - Jack Downham *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Heath Hope - Sebastian Dowling (uncredited) *Cathy Hope - Gabrielle Dowling (uncredited) *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Joe Tate - Ned Porteous Guest cast *Misty Allbright - Hedydd Dylan *DI Bails - Rocky Marshall *Chloe - Joanna Miller *DCS Wordsworth - Olivia Carruthers Locations *Tug Ghyll - Downstairs rooms *The Woolpack - Backroom, exterior and car park *Café Main Street - Interior *Main Street *Bancroft Conference Centre, Hotten - Conference room *David's Shop - Shop floor *Connelton View - Front garden *Mulberry Cottage - Front garden *Jacobs Fold - Downstairs rooms Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,370,000 (10th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2018 episodes